Happily ever after
by Roseanni
Summary: COMPLETED! Shinichi is back, the BO crushed and Ran is happy again. Read how our young lover couple will tell their feelings for each other and everything cute happens. Please R&R! The epilogue has come!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first Detective Conan fic, and at the same time the first fic that I have written in English.

I hope you all will like this one and **please review**! Sorry if my English isn't good enough just yet!

And i also have to say a big THANK YOU for my beta, YumeTakato.

**Happily Ever After**

It was an ordinary day at the Detective Agency, there had been no calls, no visits, and in the end, it was just plain boring. On days like these, Ran found herself lying on the sofa, listening to the radio, and thinking of Shinichi again.

'It's been two years... two horribly long years without Shinichi. Where could he have gone...? Where is he now...? For all I know, he could be living with some blond-haired, skinny wife, and a cute little child to complete the picture. Maybe he doesn't even _remember_ me. I mean, he hasen't even bothered to call me in hald a year now! Hmph.'

Suddenly she felt her eyes burn as tears formed. She still loved that stupid mystery-loving Shinichi, and couldn't even make herself _stop_ loving him. He'd hurt her so many times before, and yet, she _still_ couldn't forget him.

'Shinichi left two years ago... and now Conan is doing the same.' Ran sighed and brushed the tears off of her cheeks. Conan's parents were going to finally take him away and go to America with their son. He was going to leave tonight, and so he was resting in his room. Well, of course, that's what Ran _thought_ was going on.

In all truth, the Professor and Ai had finally made a true antidote for Conan, and he was going to be taking it this evening. The Black organization had finally been crushed, and they were _finally_ able to get all the necessary components for the antidote.

The three of them had planned not to tell Ran, or anyone else, but Conan had decided he would tell _her_ the truth. He was afraid though. Like any time before, there was always a chance that the antidote wouldn't work. There was also the chance he may just stay as a child. The worst case scenario, of course, was that he would die.

'Ran _has_ to know the truth. I just can't _hurt_ her anymore, and I have to do it now.' Conan's thoughts were brought to their final conclusion as he walked into the living room where Ran was lying on the sofa.

Conan quickly noticed that she had been crying again... all because of _him_.

He stared down at her, feeling torn apart inside, knowing that she hadn't a _clue _that he had been watching her all this time. He noticed she was deep in thought as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Slowly, Conan went over to her and sat down near her. Ran felt him sit down, and shifted her eyes to him, noticing that Conan seemed upset. He seemed sad and tired as he looked back at her beautiful eyes.

Ran took in a breath, "Conan, w-"

Conan cut her off suddenly, using his index finger to make a sign of silence, "Sshh.. Please, let me speak. I...I've something to t-tell and ask you. Just... please, listen to me and... Please forgive me, ok...?"

She nodded and sat up beside him. He sighed and looked at floor. He then opened his mouth and spoke, "I'm really sorry for everything... all your pain is my fault..." Conan took a pause as Ran became confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I've lied to you Ran... I've to lie to you for two long years... I _should_ have told you two years ago, but now I'm going to tell you. I have to tell you that my name _isn't _Conan Edogawa, it's a fake name that I took on. You _know_ my real name, you've suspected it more than once before..." Conan then took off his glasses, looking her in the eyes, "I am your childhood friend, Shinichi Kudo."

Ran gasped, shocked.

Sure, she'd had her suspicions, but now to be told to openly, to be told by him, on his _own_ willpower, it was different. All she could do was stare at him as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Yet, she couldn't help but smile, finally feeling true joy, knowing that he was _alive_. She then found herself hugging him closely to herself, almost _crushing_ him before she realized it, holding him close.

"I've missed you so _much._ Even though when you always were here whith me... I almost can't believe it. But... how? H-how is this possible? Why are you so small? And... Oh God, you really are here!" she said with a trembling voice, hugging him.

"I've missed you too, Ran." He said with a low voice.

Ran released him gently as she grabbed his head lightly with her hands and looked deeply into his brilliant blue eyes. She smiled, pulling him closer and closer...

Conan blushed. Their lips meeting as Conan saw only Ran's closed eyes when she kissed him. He slowly closed his eyes as well, kissing her back. Her hands went back of his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands right on her ears. They kissed gently...

Suddenly, the door opened and they pulled away each other, startled. Both of them blushed and looked at who came in. It was Kogoro. Luckily though, he'd had too much beer and almost passed out on the spot. Slowly, he collected himself and crawled to his room and didn't come back. Soon, loud snoring told that he had fallen asleep.

Conan and Ran were still embarrassed as they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, um... You haven't told me yet why you're a child now. Please, tell me." Ran said and looked at Conan.

"It's gonna be looong story", he thought.

He then told everything about the BO and their drug. He told everything he knew. He told why he couldn't tell her and who did know it before her.

It took about half an hour to tell everything and answer her questions.

"So, will you ever forgive me that I hurt you, and that I wasn't there when you most wanted it?" he asked quietly with a sad smile on his face.

"But Shinichi, you _were_ there when I wanted it most. I just didn't _know_ it, but you've made me feel better. So, of course I can forgive you, because you're here now." she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Conan blushed and stood up.

"I need to go now so I can take the cure, so that I can be with you in my own body. Bye, Ran." Conan then started to walk to the door, only to stop when Ran said, "I'll come with you." She then went over to him and took him sand, "You need someone to give you strength, I can be there with you, Shinichi."

--------------------

It took a few minutes to walk to Agasa's house, even though it felt like forever. They both were silent on the way there. Finally, they were there in front of Agasa's door and rang the bell.

A few moments later, Agasa opened the door and was little surprised of seeing Ran. "So, he told you?"

Ran just nodded and let go of Conan's hand as they went inside.

"Where's Ai?" Conan asked when he didn't see her.

"She's getting everything ready." Agasa said as he sat down on a nearby chair, Conan and Ran doing the same.

Ai came to the room and looked at Ran for a few moments before speaking, "So, are you ready Kudo?"

Conan nodded, stood up, and walked after Ai with Ran.

They then went into Agasa's room. Ai held a glass of water and the pill in her hands. She than placed them on the table near the bed. Conan then sat down on the bed and sighed.

Ran sat beside him and gave a hug. "You can do it, I'm right here." she whispered.

Conan took glass and the pill and took it. Soon he felt the horrible pain that _always_ went along with the transformation. It burned his skin and bones. Ran was taken out by Ai as he lay down on the bed and screamed, his becoming unbearable. Then he passed out.

---------------------

A week later, Shinichi and Ran walked hand in hand to the park. Shinichi was in his real body again and smiled all the time. She smiled too. They sat down on a bench and sighed. He then slowly put his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder. It was midday, so the sun was high.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure!"

"Um... I just thought... What do you think about a date in Central Kyoto tower's sight seeing restaurant at 8 o'clock tonight?" he asked

"That sounds great! But you have to promise that you don't leave me again", she said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Of course I won't!" he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll pick you up at 7:40 PM."

Time passed, and soon it was 7:30 when Shinichi left his house with a very special box in his pocket.

"It's gonna be hard. I have to tell her. Maybe she already knows about what I feel about her. But... I have to tell her on my own that... that I... love her. She maybe just laugh at me and tell me that she already has a boyfriend. Hmm... Has she?"

He was so deep into his thoughts that he almost passed her house. He returned and went up the stairs and rang the bell.

"Coming! Please wait a moment!" Shinichi heard a voice coming from inside.

Soon Ran opened the door. Shinichi found him self breathless. She looked really... _b__eautiful_.

He just stared at her and she blushed too. She had a nice light-blue dress, pretty neck-lace, her hair was just like it was usually, and she also had very beautiful, natural make up on her face.

"Whoa, um... Well, you look nice.." he said and blushed more.

"Thanks, you look nice too... Shall we go?" she said and smiled at him.

--------------------

Ran very quickly realized that they had the same table from the last time they were there. Then she just remembered the story which the waitress had told her. She had no idea why Shinichi took this table a second time when he invited her there. She blushed, she had an idea... But no, Shinichi wouldn't do that... Would he...?

"So, why did you want to invite me here again?" Ran asked suddenly and made Shinichi blush.

"Uh, well... I-I still haven't told you that thing that I was supposed to tell you last time" he said smiling nervously and finished his meal and she finished her own as well.

"And what is that thing?" she asked and grinned.

He was going to answer when somebody screamed and yelled, "Dead man! Oh, my GOD, there's a DEAD man!"

Shinichi stood up. "Uhm, can I go? I promise I'll be back soon..." Ran nodded knowingly, and smiled as she hugged him gently. "Just do what you have to." She then let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happily ever after - chapter 2**

Ran waited and smiled happily since she knew Shinichi would come back soon. He  
couldn't revert back to Conan's body anymore. Or... could he? She was a bit   
afraid. But now she knew that Shinichi and Conan were same person so she supposed ut wasn't as big of a deal then.

"Excuse me, but have I met you somewhere before? You look so familiar..."   
she heard a woman's voice saying. She turned and saw that same waitress who  
she met last time when she was in that restaurant.

"Um, yes. I have been here before and I remember when last time you told me  
a story about a couple over 20 years ago", she said.

"Oh, now I remember too! So, how did it go then?" waitress asked.

"Well he went after his case and couldn't come back. Now he's solving a case  
again", Ran said and blushed a bit.

"Oh! Well, I hope you have luck this time!" waitress said, tapping her  
shoulder and leaving.

"Yeah, I hope that too", Ran thought blushing more.

Just a moment later she saw Shinichi coming back. She smiled and he smiled  
back when he saw her.

"Well, what was that thing?" she asked.  
"You mean the case?"  
"No, I meant the thing you wanted to tell me. Actually, even though I'm not so interested   
in murder cases, go ahead, tell about it." she said smiling.

"It was just a simple one. A man committed suicide poisoning himself with a  
scorpion and so on..." he said and sighed a bit.

"Oh, that's sad..."

They went silent for a little moment. She broke the silence. " So... What   
was the thing you wanted to tell me?" She grinned for his red face.

"Uhmm... I-I.. I-I don't know how to start but...First I have to say that  
you are the most beautiful, gentle, kindhearted woman I have ever met. I'm  
really glad that I can know such a wonderful girl and friend like you. When we   
first time met, I was sure about that you'd be my best friend forever.  
Anyway..."

He took a little break and spoke again. "When we were thirteen you came to  
my house really late at night. You said crying that your dad was drunk again  
and said bad things about your mum. You cried on me and you fell asleep on   
our sofa. My dad picked you up and carried you upstairs to my room. You  
slept the whole night on my bed with me and used me like a teddy bear." he  
said and saw Ran blushing a bit.

He spoke again. "Then I saw how beautiful you really were. I started to think  
something more about you than that we are just friends. I had a crush on  
you. And now... In two years I have begun to feel something more.  
Something really strong and nice... When I lived with you I learned many new  
things about you. That made my feelings grow stronger." he said now breathing  
strongly. He had to say it now.

Ran just stared at him with red cheeks. She had never seen Shinichi like  
this ,so she was very confused about what he'd just said. She didn't want to  
break his speech, so she just kept quiet and looked at him. She waited for what he was  
going to say next.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"T-the thing I wanted to tell you .. is, um... that is.. Oh, Ran I.. I-I  
love you. And I cant do anything for it..." he said and closed his eyes  
still talking. " I love you too much... And before you say anything, please,  
don't laugh at me or anything... I have one very simple question..."

He stood up and slowly walked beside her chair. He kneeled down on his left   
knee and looked straight to in her eyes. She gasped and mumbled something  
like "Oh, my God". She stared at him whit very confused face.

People around them turned to look at them and went quiet. He didn't care  
about it and just went on.

"Ran... I have to ask this, and I don't know what will happen if you don't say  
"yes," but if I don't even ask you, I'm sure I'll regret it when it's too  
late.. So.. Ran..." he took a little box out of his pocket and sighed   
deeply looking at his own hands and then back to her blue eyes. He opened  
the box and showed a tiny beautiful, silver ring whit a tiny diamond on it.

"Ran... Will you marry me?"

She was shocked. She just looked at him. Her eyes got wet but she still had  
really beautiful and happy face.

She smiled and then...

She nodded.

"Y-yes, Shinichi. Yes, I will"

He smiled with his whole heart. He couldn't believe it! Ran accepted his   
proposal!

He took the ring out of the box and gently put it to her left hand's   
ring finger. They both stood up and hugged tightly each other.

People around them started to applaud. They pulled out a bit still keeping  
hold of each other and looked around. Then they smiled at each other.  
Shinichi smiled his, oh, so lovely smile which he usually smiled when he had  
just figured out something.

Ran just couldn't do anything else but kiss him.

They kissed gently a long time and people still applauded. They pulled of  
each other blushing a bit.

"I knew it, I was so sure about it!" the waitress said for Ran and smiled  
knowingly.

"Wow, Kudo-kun! So that's why you were busy", said Inspector Megure who just  
came beside them (Of course he was there because of the murder case). Shinichi put his hand behind his head and blushed more.

"So kawaii! My little Shin-chan really did it", shouted some woman near them.  
Shinichi blinked.

The voice was so familiar but...

"It can't be... Wait a minute" Shinichi thought and said to woman: "Mum?"

The woman took a mask away and Shinichi gasped.  
"Yes, it's me", said Yumiko Kudo and came to hug him.

A man who was with her took a mask off too.  
"DAD!"

Shinichi was now really confused. Yumiko and Yusaku Kudo just grinned at  
Shinichi and Ran.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back to USA!" Shinichi asked   
them whit a face like tomato.  
Ran watched them speechless.

"Of course I wanted to see when my Shin-chan proposes Ran!" Yumiko said  
giggling.

Shinichi kept quiet but Ran asked: "Did you know what he was going to do?"

"Oh, yes we did. I reserved **this** table and Yumiko helped Shinichi to buy a  
ring", Yusaku said putting his arm around Yumiko's waist. Then Ran  
remembered something.

"So they were you... You were the couple which were here over 20 years ago.  
You proposed Yumiko at this table, didn't you?" Ran said suddenly.

Shinichi's parents just grinned again. Shinichi was still and quiet out of  
embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, my son don't be mad at us." Yusaku said and put a hand on   
Shinichi's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go home, shall we?" Shinichi said happily and put his arm  
around Ran's waist. She blushed a bit but gave a kiss onto his cheek.

"Whoa, all three Kudos here?" "I haven't seen them together before." And  
voices like that came out of people's mouths.

"Yeah, it's maybe a suprise to see all three of you at the same time", said  
Inspector Megure grinning.

"Actually there's four of us now", Yumiko said smiling.

"Mum, Ran's not a Kudo yet..." Shinichi mumbled.

"Well, not yet, but after the weddings, yes", Yumiko said and both she and  
Ran giggled.

----------

"Hmm... Ran Kudo.. I think it sounds great!" Ran said and laughed with  
Yumiko when they were on their way home.

"Women are weird", Shinichi said and smirked.  
"Yeah, I've said that too", Yusaku said smiling. "But that makes them so  
interesting."

"Oh, Ran, are you coming to our house tonight? I think you should."   
Yumiko said and winked.

"Well, uhm... I think I will, but I still have to go tell mum and dad the  
news and take some things with me", Ran said and took Shinichi's hand. "Is   
that ok?"

"S-sure", he said blushing for his parents' grins.

Soon they were outside of the Mori's place. They all wanted to go inside to  
tell the good news. Well, Shinichi thought it probably wasn't good news  
for Kogoro. He was actually a bit scared of what Kogoro would do to him.

All four went inside. "Is that you, Ran? How was the date?" they heard Ran's  
mother, Eri's, voice from kitchen.  
Eri came and was a bit surprised of seeing the Kudo's there.

"Oh, God! Yumiko, it has been so long time no see!" Eri shouted and ran to  
hug her old friend. "And 'hi' for you too, Yusaku!"

Kogoro came because of noise. He wasn't drunk which was a little but of a surprise.  
"Kudo's! What are doing here? Come in, come in. We have some tea here"

All were very surprised because of Kogoro's words but they all took of their   
shoes and put their slippers on. They went to the living room and sat down  
on the sofa and armchairs. Soon Kogoro and Eri came from kitchen with cups and  
a teapan.

"So, what brings you here?" Eri asked and gave tea for everyone.

"We came here to tell the good news", Yusaku said and gave a look for   
Shinichi and Ran.

"Oh, what is it about?" Kogoro asked and sipped his tea.

"It's about Shinichi and Ran. Well, tell them, Shin-chan!" Yumiko said  
smiling.

"Well, uhm... I-I... er... I pro-.. proposed Ran", he said blushing deeply.  
Kogoro dropped his cup onto floor.

"And I said 'yes'", Ran said and hugged Shinichi.

"WHAT!" Kogoro shouted angrily.

"Oh, honey, it's not that bad at all! Calm down. You said yourself that  
Shinichi has to take care of Ran, remember?" Eri said and put her hand on  
Kogoro's shoulder.

"That jerk hurt Ran..." he mumbled

"Hey, we know he's a jerk but he still loves Ran and she loves him back!"   
Yumiko said knowingly.

Shinichi gave her an angry look.

"Ok, fine then. **But**! If you hurt my daughter anymore,_ I'm_ gonna kill _you_! You  
better know that!" Kogoro yelled, threatening Shinichi.

"I promise from my whole heart that I'm not going to hurt Ran anymore."   
Shinichi said and put his arm around Ran's waist.

"Good. If you do, you have to pay by me. Now, it's a bit late. I'm going to  
sleep." Kogoro said and went into his and Eri's room.

"We should go too. I'll take some things and go sleep at the Kudo's house. Is that  
ok, mum?" Ran said.

Eri nodded, hugged both Ran and Shinichi and said: "I'll go to sleep too. Have  
a good night, honey!"

She winked at them. They both blushed when they realized what Eri had in  
her mind about 'good night'.


	3. Chapter 3

Happily ever after - chapter 3

At Kudos' house Shinichi and Ran went to his room. Ran settled her things  
down and sat down on the bed as Shinichi sat down next to her.  
Soon they where wrapped in each others arms and began kissing. Soon  
the kiss turned more passionate.

Ran lay down on her back and Shinichi came on top of her. They were like  
this a long time. But then they had to breathe and they pulled away a bit,  
smiling for each other.

"I wanna take a bath ... With you..." Ran whispered and smiled with red  
cheeks.

"I'll go to get it ready.." Shinichi said. He kissed her again gently and  
quickly. Then he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Ran lay on the bed, feeling so happy. This was like a dream for her and she  
had to pinch herself to make sure it was real_. "Oh, he's so sweet! __I never  
thought he would be like this... I love him so much"_, she thought and hugged  
a pillow very tightly.

About five minutes later Shinichi came back. They walked to downstairs and   
to the bathroom.

There lights weren't on, but there were lot of candles everywhere. Ran walked  
into the bathroom first and gasped loudly. Shinichi came in after her and  
locked the door. Then he walked to behind Ran's back and hugged her from the  
back.

"So, what do you think?" he asked and kissed her neck gently. Ran gasped  
again but said:

"It's perfect"

"Not as much as you are", he said and gave many kisses on her neck and   
pulled her tightly closer to him.

Ran turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand behind his  
head pulling him closer. They kissed long and at the same time she started  
to unbutton his shirt. Soon it was unbuttoned and she took his shirt off.  
They continued kissing and his hands found a zipper behind her back and  
opened it. He took braces off her shoulders and her dress fell onto the  
floor.

He took his own pants off still kissing Ran and blushing lightly. He found a lock of her bra and opened it. Both of them blushing broke apart and he took off his boxers and she her  
panties. Shinichi sat down against the wall of the tub and Ran came to his lap, back  
against him.

He kissed her neck, ear, shoulder and cheek and hugged her tightly around  
her waist. She moaned lowly and closed her eyes, sitting between his legs and almost  
lay on the top of him. She moved a bit and leaned her head backwards so he could kiss her neck from the front of it and her chest. Suddenly they stopped and opened their eyes when somebody knocked the door.

"Uhm... There's something to eat in the kitchen. Me and Yusaku are going to  
sleep because we have an early waking", Yumiko's voice came behind the   
door.

"Ok, thanks, mum", Shinichi said loudly.

"Have a good night!" Yumiko said and Shinichi could almost see the smirk on  
her face trough the door.

They were there about 10 minutes after Yumiko's interruption, until they  
could loosen of each other. They put on their pajamas and went to the   
kitchen.

On the table there were strawberries and whipped cream.

"I can't understand what she's thinking. Mums are stupid sometimes",  
Shinichi thought. He pulled a chair for Ran and pushed it back when she sat down. He sat then sat down as well at the other side of the table.

They ate strawberries with cream and talked about their last two years when  
Shinichi was Conan.

"I remember the first time you figured me out. It was so hard to lie to you!  
But then I had to ask Agasa to use my bowtie and call you. That was  
close then, and that one time my mum saved my life", he said.

"Saved your life?"

"My mum heard that I's had a bath with you and she said you would do  
something with your karate if she hadn't save me", he said, grinning for the  
memory.  
Ran blushed when she remembered it.

But then they both burst in laughter.

"Actually I saved your life many, many times from some crazy criminals...  
And one time I even gave you some of my blood when you got shot. That was   
one time too when I knew who Conan really was. But I still don't know how I  
saw you and Conan at the same time. How did you do it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, there was always someone who acted me or Conan. Ai, Heiji and even  
Kaitou Kid.." he said and fed Ran a strawberry. After eating the strawberries they both were very tired and they went straight to sleep. They kissed one time, said: "I love you", and fell asleep close together.

The sun was rising, and it was going to be a very warm day. The young couple  
woke up at the same time when somebody knocked the door.  
Both realized too that he had wrapped his one arm and leg around her thin  
body and she was hugging him around his torso.  
Both of them blushed a bit.

Another knock took them back on the earth.

"Yeah?" he shouted.

"Im sorry, but you have to wake up for school, honeys. It's already 7am",  
they heard Yumiko's voice and steps going downstairs.  
He yawned and stretched his legs and arms.  
"Good morning, my angel", he said and kissed her.  
"Good morning", she said lowly and giggled a bit.

-----------------------

"Hi, our own married couple!" shouted one boy from Ran's and Shinichi's  
class. They were at school and had hand in hand. They had just stepped in  
the classroom.

They looked at each other blushing a bit. Finally Ran got her courage and   
said: "Well, actually not a married couple yet, but engaged, yes".

There was a really long silence. Everybody stared at them with biiiig eyes.  
you know, like this. O.O

Then everybody shouted: "WHAT!" at the same time.


	4. Epilogue

Happily ever after - Epilogue

"Ran...Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Honestly, Shinichi! I have told you hundreds of times that IT IS!"

"But I mean... Well, maybe we just should go back and..."

"Daaaaad! Don't be so boring!" whined a little girl.

"Sayuri is right, you know. Just relax! What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not.."

"Oi, guys! Look at who it is. It's the daddy Kudo!"

Shinichi closed his eyes and grimacedl.

"Hey, what's up, Kudo? Having fun?"

Shinichi opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"We're all ok too. Just wondering why you were so late... but that doesn't matter anymore." Their old classmate from high school smiled. 

The class was having a reunion.

"Ah! What a cutie she is, Ran! She has got your beauty, you know." A female classmate stood by Ran as she said this.

"Thanks, Ryoko", Ran said smiling at her daughter Sayuri, who was sitting on a children's push chair.

"Hello!" Sayuri said and gave a lovely smile.

"Awww!" 

"Aren't you excepting another baby, Ran?" asked one woman.

"Oh, yes I am. You too, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded and smiled happily.

"Ok, everyone! Let the best godmother through. Let me see my cute goddaughter!" Sonoko's voice came behind few people. "Ah, here's my cutie!" Sonoko shouted and hugged Sayuri.

"You know, Kudo, you should not let her crush your daughter."

"Yes. And you seem to have been busy. Your wife's excepting the second baby! How many are you planning to get them before I even get a woman?"

"Of course we all knew that this would happen. But you should slow down, you know."

"Oh, shut up guys! That's none of your business!" Shinichi said annoyed. Gus just grinned and one slammed Shinichi's back.

"Yeah, yeah... Let's go then. I want to go to the rollercoaster." said another man.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go then." Shinichi said and started to walk towards the rollercoaster but turned around.

"Are you sure you don't need me here, Ran?" he asked.

Ran gave him a sweet kiss and said: "I don't need you right now. I really can take care of myself. And I have my friends here. Anything can happen. Just go, have fun and make sure that you come back in time, ok?"

Shinichi just nodded, gave her a kiss. Then he hugged Sayuri and gave a kiss on her forehead and said: "Behave, ok?"  
Sayuri smiled and he smiled back. Then he went with other men towards the rollercoaster.

The End

A/N: Ok, here it ends. So this was my first DC fic and first which was written in English. I hope you liked it!   
Thanks to all who reviewed. It means a lot. :  
And thanks to YumeTakato who was the beta.

fincache


End file.
